Your Move, Doctor
by Destiny Brighthope
Summary: Tired of waiting on Rodney to make the first move, Jennifer takes matters into her own hands.
1. Chapter 1

_MGM owns SGA_

_Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'_

**Your Move, Doctor**

_by Destiny Brighthope_

**Summary:** Tired of waiting on Rodney to make the first move, Jennifer takes matters into her own hands. Boldly and literally.

* * *

><p>A finger to his lips silenced the man but briefly. Almost immediately his mouth compressed to form a "wh." To maintain that precious, vital quiet, there was nothing for it. She would have to kiss him.<p>

"Mmm."

She honestly didn't know which of them had moaned. Not that it really mattered. Moaning didn't violate the rules of the game, nor sighs of pleasure, nor the wet sounds of their deepening kiss. Only fully-formed words were _verboten_. Only they would talk dear Rodney out of a good thing.

Jennifer had been debating her course of action for weeks, writing up lists of pros and cons—which she quickly destroyed—and reading up on the subject. Magazines like _Cosmo_ scarcely helped. Oh, they gave her ideas and suggested techniques, but they assumed women had sex on the brain as often as men. Jennifer thought about it, sure, but she didn't obsess.

Discussing her audacious idea was out of the question. Some of the lustier marines could no doubt advise her, but the select few soldiers who had penetrated her circle were of the more reserved variety, the type of woman with whom Jennifer shared a natural camaraderie. The one soldier she worked up the courage to almost ask turned out to be surprisingly prudish. _Just 'cause I like to have fun, _Laura Cadman told her, _doesn't mean I jump into bed with a lot of guys. A girl has to take care of herself._

Jennifer agreed, which was why, despite having thoroughly vetted his medical file—and thoroughly abused her authority in the process—she was determined to take things only so far tonight. No jumping into bed, even in the unlikely event that Rodney's lab had one.

She waited until her watch read 12:00 AM before striking. One o'clock would have been better. There was less chance of running into an overachieving junior scientist and being forced to explain her presence. But the longer she waited the more likely Rodney would be too tired to enjoy what she had in mind.

And she definitely wanted him to enjoy.

Assuming she went through with her plan, that is. She could still break it off, limit the encounter to a surprise midnight kiss. Rodney was as undemanding a suitor as she ever had. A wave as they passed in the corridor, a shy smile across the dining hall, a casual touch while treating him—these alone had held his interest for months. The kiss was already a dramatic leap forward in their relationship and would probably sustain him for the rest of the year. That was the problem. For a man who had once professed his love, he was irritatingly slow to act on it.

No, a simple kiss wouldn't do. She needed to wow him, to offer something that demanded reciprocity. Her cheeks burned as she considered her next move. The prospect was by no means unappealing. Quite the opposite; mere contemplation had turned to fantasizing weeks ago. Jennifer wanted this. But it would undeniably change their relationship, and not necessarily for the better. Suppose it all blew up in her face and wrecked even their friendship. Was it worth the risk? To that she had no answer.

So, after weeks of shilly-shallying, she arrived at the only decision she could: to abdicate responsibility and leave the choice to fate. If Rodney managed to take the hint and remained quiet, she would go through with it. If he spoke—even one word—she wouldn't. Simple as that. It was irrational, unfair to Rodney, and incredibly freeing to Jennifer. She needn't think, only act and leave the consequences for the morning.

_Stop thinking, then, _she chided herself and toyed with his hair. At some point during the kiss, the shocked scientist had regained enough of his wits to wrap his arms around Jennifer and pull her against him. Her arms had instinctively wound around his neck to tighten the embrace.

He stroked her back through her shirt, and she was tempted to stand still to see what he would do. But fate had spoken, and Rodney hadn't. So long as he stayed silent, he would receive his reward.

Jennifer broke off the kiss and stepped back half a pace. Rodney barely had time to catch his breath before she renewed her assault. Purrs of contentment rumbled in her throat as she trailed tiny kisses down his neck. She sucked at his Adam's apple, and he groaned.

"Shh." Her hands glided down the plane of his chest, pausing to take comfort in his rapidly beating heart. She wanted to rest her head against that chest, let that heartbeat lull her to sleep. One hand drifted lower, past his stomach and over the bulge in his pants. She rubbed gently, eliciting a hiss of pleasure that made her throb in anticipation.

Unzipping his fly, she reached inside and freed him. Then she sank to her knees.

Rodney swallowed hard but said nothing. _Good boy._

Holding him in her grasp for the first time allowed her the chance to admire him, to demonstrate with her sparkling eyes and toothy grin how pleased she was with what she found. She didn't need the magazines to tell her that was important.

Had she been disappointed, she wouldn't have shown it. Love transcended the physical for Jennifer and nearly always had. Her acting skills, however, were unneeded. Suffice it to say, Rodney did not disappoint.

Slowly, deliberately she extended her tongue. The taste was not at all what she expected. Strong but not unpleasant with a few drops of Cowper's fluid adding a salty flavor to the mix. Masculine was the closest description she could find.

Her tongue swirled over the tip ever so gingerly. Then her mouth opened to accept just the crown. Rodney groaned, and she fought the impulse to look up. She opened wide and accepted more of his length. Her head began to bob, and only when she had established a rhythm did she raise her eyes again.

Rodney was in heaven. Though her ponytail was the perfect hairstyle for the job, he worked it loose. His fingers swept through her flowing golden locks, massaging her scalp and making it tingle. She released him long enough to let out a happy sigh.

Steadying herself against his thighs, Jennifer returned to her task. Her mouth formed a tight seal around him, and she could hear little moans escaping her throat. The ecstasy in Rodney's face was just as she had imagined, so too her sheer satisfaction at bringing pleasure to the man she loved. What she did not expect, even in her wildest fantasies, was to be so turned on by it.

Rodney's hips bucked as she picked up speed, and his breathing shallowed. He tried to push her away, but she held on. She took him as far as she could go, the tip nudging her soft palate, and sucked hard. With a strangled cry, he came.

While he recovered, she retrieved a handful of tissues from her pocket and disposed of the evidence. Carefully she wiped him clean and zippered him up, then rose and pressed a cool kiss to his cheek.

He reached for her, but she easily evaded capture.

Jennifer felt giddy and adventurous and so very sexy. On a whim, she broke her own rules. What the hell? It was too late to be disqualified. At the door, she turned back and fixed Rodney with her sultriest gaze. "Your move, Doctor," she said and was gone.

It took him four days to answer that challenge. In public they acted as if nothing had changed. They conversed as they always had, shared meals, attended briefings, even sat with other people at movie night. Whenever midnight rolled around, her eyes flitted nervously to the door, waiting, hoping.

For two of those nights, work kept her late. He knew better than to show up in her office. Distracting a doctor on duty was incredibly irresponsible, and the chance of being caught too great. She rushed back to her room as soon as she was able and searched in vain for any sign of a visit. Nothing.

On the fourth night, 12:00 AM came and went. She sighed and was just about to turn out the lights when her door sensor rang.

Rodney stood on the other side, and in her excitement Jennifer nearly broke the rules again.

Clucking his tongue, he reminded her quite vigorously how the game was played. Afterward as they lay sprawled in one another's arms, Jennifer more asleep than awake listening to the staccato beat of his heart, Rodney opened his mouth and spoke.

Jennifer chuckled. She couldn't agree more. Silence really was golden.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>And there you have it, Destiny's most...unique story to date. Hope you liked it, or at least didn't hate it. I'm tempted to go into more detail on just what happened after dear little Jennifer opened that door. We'll see.<em>

_Till next time, darlings,_

_Des_


	2. Chapter 2

What happened after the door opened in _Your Move, Doctor_? To find out, let's turn back the clock to the day after Jennifer's surprise visit to Rodney's lab.

* * *

><p><em>MGM owns SGA<em>

_ Little ol' Des owns little to nothin'_

**Your Move, Doctor**

_Part 2_

_by Destiny Brighthope_

The texture of her lips haunted him, hardened him at the most inopportune times, and her challenge echoed in his ear: _Your move, Doctor._ Rodney loved competition almost as much as he loved Jennifer, so he accepted. Midnight the next day found him at her door freshly showered, shaved, and cologned. The sensor on the wall would trigger a chime, announcing his presence. He raised his hand.

And then stopped. If he rang now, he'd appear too eager. _Make her wait,_ he reasoned. _Heighten the anticipation. She'll thank you later._

A twitch of his hand activated the sensor anyway. _Oops._ He heard shuffling inside and stole away, rounding the corner just before the door opened and Jennifer peered out into the night. From his place of concealment, Rodney spied the look of disappointment that twisted her lovely features. Part of him was pleased; another part wanted to rush back and chase away her blues.

The next days were a special brand of torture—the self-inflicted variety. He engineered it so they didn't sit together during briefings. He made certain they shared meals only in the presence of others where the topic of their encounter could not be safely raised. He arrived early for movie night and seated himself between John and Teyla.

That last gamble almost cost him. Rodney was not without rivals for Jennifer's affection, and the most dangerous of all had just arrived. Ronon set his sights on the empty chair beside Jennifer. Rodney was halfway out of his seat when salvation arrived in the unlikely duo of Lieutenant Cadman and Nurse Marie. Cadman distracted Ronon while the nurse claimed his intended seat.

Rodney had learned his lesson. No more delays. He must strike this very night.

The movie screen blurred as he formulated his plan. He'd leave early before the credits rolled and surprise Jennifer at her quarters. Was it too late for flowers? Next time, then. Confidence brimming, he settled in to watch the rest of the film.

Outside her door he rang the chime. According to his watch, the film ended 17 minutes ago. Generous soul that he is, he allotted her extra time for a leisurely stroll back to her room.

He listened for the rustling of sheets, the padding of bare feet across the floor. He imagined her delight as she answered the door to find the man of her dreams ready, willing, and able to satisfy all her carnal cravings. He heard nothing.

Maybe she was in the shower. He rang again. Minutes passed before a dejected Rodney gave up and returned to his quarters. The only thought to penetrate the dense fog of his misery was that Ronon must have intercepted Jennifer after the movie, offering a sympathetic ear and a shoulder. Naive Jennifer would accept them at face value, but the offer wouldn't stop at a shoulder.

Rodney was out the door like a shot, righteous fury boiling in his veins. Calm and reason miraculously prevailed, and he returned on a hunch to access the duty roster. He sagged with relief. Jennifer was scheduled for a late shift. To reach the infirmary on time, she probably left the film before he did.

Briefly he considered surprising her at work, but the risk of discovery was too great in the pedestrian-heavy infirmary. And while _his _plumbing allowed for quick access through an open fly, hers made returning the favor a more daunting task. Besides, he wanted to take his time.

Tomorrow was soon enough. Consulting the roster again, he groaned. The day _after _tomorrow would have to do. Unless he wished to rendezvous in daylight. He would have been happy with an afternoon visit, but Jennifer showing up under the cover of darkness added a certain allure. It felt—he grinned—naughty.

Night it would be. At least this way, he'd have time to get flowers.

* * *

><p>Rodney forgot the flowers. It did not even occur to him to pick them up until he stood at her door two days later. His bearing had relaxed considerably in the past 48 hours. He smiled at Jennifer when they passed, brushed her hand with his at meals, and demonstrated his interest in a dozen other ways. A weight had fallen from her shoulders, and she no longer eyed him with trepidation but anticipation and a little frustration. It was perfect.<p>

Midnight had struck, and the time was right. He triggered the sensor.

In sleep pants and a black tank top she was breathtaking. He'd pictured this moment often: Jennifer in a revealing negligee, her lips painted a vibrant red, her lashes full and dark. This was better. This was real.

Before she could speak, he pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh."

He was unsure why he did this. Discretion, so vital in the lab, was unneeded in her quarters. Here, they could be as loud as they liked. The walls were soundproofed, and in any case, her nearest neighbors were on late shift for the rest of the week. The head of science made sure of it.

Jennifer's lips puckered, and she kissed his finger. Her eyes twinkled in merriment at the shudder that rippled through him.

Two could play this game, and having mimicked her opening salvo, he saw no reason to stop cribbing from her playbook. Ushering her inside, he waited for the door to slide shut behind him. Then he lowered his lips to hers.

He was gentle to start, working his mouth over hers slowly, methodically. It was more massage than kiss, and it worked. She melted into him. Her arms surrounded his waist, hands diving beneath his jacket to stroke his back. Her lips parted to release a moan, and when her mouth closed, it did not close entirely.

Never one to resist such a gracious invitation, Rodney nudged the opening with the tip of his tongue. Shyly, demurely, she responded. Their tongues caressed, lightning racing through them both, and she knew—Rodney was sure of it. Jennifer was his, and she knew. Suddenly, his Satedan rival didn't seem so tall.

The kiss intensifying, Rodney was faced with a critical decision, couch or bed, make-out session or night of passion? Since the overhead lights were out, the only illumination came from the bedside table. It was so dim in fact, that trying to maneuver across the room would be hazardous and irresponsible. For Jennifer's own good, then, he had to choose the bed.

But Jennifer was not ready to be moved. When he grasped her hips to begin the journey, she misinterpreted and pressed herself against him. Gasps tore from both their mouths as their genitals came into contact for the first time. Even through multiple layers of clothing, the feeling was exquisite.

Whatever plans Rodney had for the evening were forgotten, driven from his mind by the shared instinct of two lovers desperate for their first union. Hands fumbled, clothing was discarded, shoes kicked off, and before he knew it, both were stripped to their skivvies, lying atop her bed, devouring one another.

They'd have removed their underwear and tee shirts too, but once they reached the mattress, their desperation for one another spiked. Jennifer fished Rodney out of his fly, and he swept aside the crotch of her panties and entered her with two fingers.

She was dripping wet and warm. He could smell the river of her arousal, longed to taste it source, but a need greater in this moment than the need for breath or sustenance burned in his loins.

Taking his rightful place between her thighs, he guided himself true, and with an excruciating slowness, parted her labia. With just the crown inside, he savored the warmth of her slick interior.

He leaned over her, bracing himself with arms to either side of her head, Jennifer reached up to take hold of his arms, squeezing, pleading.

With one, two, three strokes, he buried himself inside. Lustfully, she cried out. Rodney thought he heard his name on the wave of her wail. If she had broken the rules by speaking, he wouldn't fault her for it.

He moved his hips, slowly at first, then more rapidly as her hips rose to meet him. Their motions synchronized flawlessly as if this were a choreographed dance they had long ago mastered. When he picked up speed, she moved frantically like a samba dancer; when he slowed to savor the sensation, she moved with a luxuriousness, her hips undulating beneath in a slow, sensuous rumba.

Not bad for their first time.

Arms burning, he rolled onto his back, taking Jennifer with him. Settling her on top, he thrust into her from below.

Sliding her arms out of her tank top, she allowed the shirt to bunch at her middle, freeing her chest for Rodney's gaze and his attention. She bit her lip when he began to fondle her breasts and pinch her nipples.

So taken was he with his new treasures, that his movements beneath her slowed. Jennifer took up the slack and rode him until orgasm overtook them both.

Afterward as they lay together, slick, sweaty, and thoroughly satisfied, Rodney broke his silence. The line was corny, but it served its purpose, ending their little game and allowing him to follow up with another, more serious pronouncement. Breath hung in his throat until she, her head on his chest, answered in kind.

Rodney sighed in relief. Silence might be golden, but more precious than platinum is _I love you_.

**The End**

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, my darlings. Was it worth the wait?<em>

_Big thanks to RoryFaller, who read over the chapter and encouraged a reluctant me to publish.  
><em>

_Des_


End file.
